Best Friends Forever?
by juliagulia1017
Summary: Sillyfic. All Hinata wanted was for her and Neji to become close again, but his cold attitude always got in the way. Now she's using his one weakness against him, but is it really worth all the trouble in the end?


_"Naruto" and its affiliated characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto._

_I own nothing but a warped sense of humor and weird story ideas. Wrote this one during my lunch break. _

_I am so lucky! kame-pyon has agreed to illustrate my little story! I'm so happy! I'll post the link on my LJ account when that's finished! Woot woot!_

_And, as always, Hinata and Neji are OOC. And yes, I know the title needs work. Can't have everything, I suppose._

* * *

"Best Friends Forever?"

He was supposed to be taking a quiet and relaxing stroll through the Hyuuga's palatial gardens, but Neji was annoyed. Super annoyed. _She _was still tagging along behind him and he hated it. It was the last day of his vacation and he just wanted to be left ALONE!

Finally, not being able to withstand it anymore, the Jounin reacted, whipping his face around to turn towards his cousin.

"Stop following me! What the _hell _do you want _now_, Hinata-_sama_?" he sneered, his earlier actions causing his lustrous espresso-colored locks to flip over his shoulder.

She flinched visibly. _'Oh great. Now this question is going to sound redundant since I know the answer already,' _she thought, but nevertheless proceeded to ask the one thing that had plagued her mind ever since the death of her uncle, his father. She was hoping that there would be some changes in their relationship after Naruto battled him in the Chuunin preliminaries, but her older cousin's regard towards her was still icy and indifferent at best. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Placing a shaky hand to her lips, she looked to the side and asked diffidently, "Neji nii-san... do... do you _still_ hate me?"

Neji didn't even take the time to think out his answer before looking at her as if she were the most repulsive thing on the planet and replied, "OF COURSE I HATE YOU! WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?" He continued to rant on about how she was unfit to be heir, how she was making the Byakugan look inferior to the Sharingan, how she was weak and poorly composed, etc., etc., and not noticing the large vein/sweatdrop combination that appeared on her forehead.

Hinata was royally pissed, but refused to give Neji the satisfaction of knowing what affect his words had on her. _'All that time of trying to make him happier around here... what a waste!'_ she wailed inwardly, before succumbing to more unfamiliar feelings, those of the angry variety. _'What the hell is up Nii-san's ass?' _

Truly she had tried her hardest to make things more comfortable around him, preparing his favorite meals, trying her best not to screw things up whenever he was in the vicinity, complementing him, doing his laundry, even going so far as to burning a CD mix of all his favorite songs! None of these things worked! The arrogant prick wouldn't open up to the possibilities of a renewing the friendship they had so long ago!

Enough was enough! She snapped.

"You... you pompous jerk! I try, and try, and try, but nothing's ever good enough for you! That's it! You've taken things too far, _Nii-san_!"

Neji's eyes widened just a fraction. Hinata... had just _yelled _at him? Uh-oh... he had created a _faux-pas_ with the Main House, _again_.

Hinata's hands made a flurry of seals, a pattern that her now worried cousin had immediately recognized since he had been "zapped" by Hiashi earlier that week (for an off-colored remark about how the Main House should kiss his pale yellow... something).

The Hyuuga genius winced and braced himself for the impact of the curse juin. _'Maybe I should sit down, just to be safe,' _he thought, remembering the large column he had accidentally run into during the middle of his spazz attack.

He regarded the Chuunin's hands for a moment. Something was wrong. The last three symbols were supposed to be 'Rabbit', 'Ox', 'Boar' but she finished with 'Rabbit', 'Rabbit', 'Rabbit' while mouthing out the words, 'Bunny', 'Bunny', 'Bunny'.

"Hinata-sama, you can't even get the Curse Seal Activation technique right. You're pathetic," he spat haughtily, dusting off his pants and proceeding to walk away. He felt a bit of peeved for even remotely _thinking _she could inflict any sort of pain on his person, not to mention the semi-indecent thought he had of Hinata in a bunny costume.

She grabbed his sleeve. "I didn't give you permission to leave, Neji nii-san. You'll pay for your insolence," quirked a confident Hinata, who had been perfecting this jutsu for _days _now.

"CHIBI-NO-JUTSU!"

Amidst a puff of smoke, an _exact replica _of the cute little blushing 3-year old he had known long ago stood in Hinata's place, shyly hiding behind one of the stone lanterns in the garden.

Neji froze, the sheer déjà-vu of it all coercing him into remembering better times. "Masaka," he whispered. '_Wh- what the hell is going on?'_ He had no control over the shaking of his body. What were these foreign emotions? Was this... was this... JOY he was feeling? Oh, how he had forgotten how happy he used to be when he and she were younger!

"Hinata-sama... k-k-k-KAWAII," Neji chirped energetically, surrendering to the cuteness of his sweet little cousin. He ran up to the chibified Hinata and scooped her into his arms. Brilliant twinkles danced in their famously pale orbs as he twirled her about happily, sending his adorable relative into a fit of giggles.

"KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII! **Hinata-sama** **KAWAII!**"

She clutched the front of his new uniform. She asked him the same question she had earlier, but with shining eyes and a pout on her lips. "Neji nii-san, do… do you still hate me?"

His heart broke into a million pieces. How could he have been so cruel to the only member of the Main Family to have ever shown him compassion? _'She's so cute... how could I have been such a MONSTER?' _

TT-TT "Hinata-sama! How… how could I ever hate you?"

TT-TT "Neji nii-san!"

TT-TT "Hinata-sama!"

She blinked her large doe eyes twice. "Neji nii-san! Stop! This… this is strange! Doesn't this... doesn't this remind you of Gai-sensei and Lee-san?"

Neji frowned. She was right. The two cousins shuddered and quickly wiped away the tears that came out of reflex. Neji cleared his throat behind his fist, and setting his little relative on the floor again, Chibi Hinata smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothing.

Walking hand in hand into the Main House kitchen, they finally resolved their issues of the past over some tea and cakes that Hinata had prepared, and then Hinata tested the waters of their relationship by de-chibifying herself. To her relief, Neji was still friendly towards her.

After several more moments, Neji blurted out, **"I'm so happy,"** and clapped his hands and smiled at his cousin a little too brightly. **"Happy, happy, happy, happy! Tra-la-la-la-la, happy! Hahahaha, happy! WHEE!"**

She sweatdropped, but smiled back.

It was a good thing that Hinata had placed some ground-up Prozac in Neji's mug for added insurance…

"Me too, Neji nii-san. Me too."

"WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS, _**FOREVER**_!"

Okay. Maybe the Prozac wasn't such a good idea.

"H-hai... Nii-san..." she replied weakly, biting her lower lip.

Good Lord, what had she done?

_Owari_

* * *

_Yes, Hinata gave Neji-kun some Prozac. And now that this story is out of my system, I can go back to my other projects. Eventually. Damn this short attention span I have! _

_Sorry for the story's lack of quality as well. It was a rushed project, even though there really was no rush at all… silly me… creating deadlines that don't even exist! _

_Be kind and review? Please? _


End file.
